fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
StCLPC01
The Pretty Cures Appear! Cure Forever and Cure Eternal are born! '(プリティ治療法が表示されます！永遠に硬化し、硬化永遠のは生まれています！''Puriti chiryō-hō ga hyōji sa remasu! Eien ni kōka shi, kōka eien no wa umarete imasu!) is the 1st episode of Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''In this episode, Akiyama Kyla and Fujiwara Alyssa become Cure Forever and Cure Eternal, respectively. Sypnosis ''Transcript (StCLPC01) The episode begins with King Eridanus being chased down by Galaxctia, along with Azelfu and two Chaosticas in the Palace of Airen. King Eridanus uses his staff to defend against Galaxctia's powerful beam. He then teleports to the throne room, where creates two lights, lights that will determine on who are the two chosen people who will become the Pretty Cures. He sends them away to find the new Pretty Cures as Galaxctia and Azelfu find him in the throne room. A fierce battle ensued between Galaxctia and King Eridanus. Galaxctia's beam later overpowers King Eridanus' beam, turning the ground where he stood into a crater. Galaxctia noticed the two lights that King Eridanus sent, so Galaxctia ordered Azelfu and a Chaostica to follow the lights. On the Milky Way Galaxy, Akiyama Kyla is admiring her dorm room, until her new roommate, Hironaka Miyako, came in with a box full of CDs that she threw on the table, shocking Kyla. Miyako apologized, and Kyla accepted the apology. She decided that Miyako needed some time to fix her own stuff, so she decided to go to the beach for a walk. Fujiwara Alyssa's dad was driving their car through Kiranihiska City to drop Alyssa off at Amanatia Academy. On her way to Amanatia Academy's dorms, Fujiwara Alyssa was followed by a bright light. It kept on annoying her, until the light made Alyssa follow it deep in the forest. Back on the beach, Kyla is still walking, where she met another light that led her deep in the forest, where she first saw Alyssa. The two were shocked when they both saw each other, but they were even more shocked when they saw Azelfu and a Chaostica. The Chaostica was about to pummel Kyla and Alyssa, but the lights that led them to the forest started enveloping them, giving Kyla and Alyssa their Starry Lockets and transforming them into the legendary warriors, the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures. Akiyama Kyla became Cure Forever and Fujiwara Alyssa became Cure Eternal. Azelfu was shocked to see the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures again after many years, but nonetheless, she decided to fight them both. Kyla and Alyssa, not knowing what to do, were guided by two spirits who seemed to be the Past Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures. Their past versions possessed them, giving them knowledge in fighting and magic. Cure Forever used her sword to repel the Chaostica, while Cure Eternal used her wand to speed herself up. Azelfu recognized those tactics, tactics that belonged to the Past Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures, so she was able to defend herself. However, the new Cures did not seem to wanna make the fight any longer, so they both used their finishers, Spatial Rend ''and ''Roar of Time ''to purify the Chaostica and repel Azelfu. As expected, due to being exhausted, Azelfu was forced to leave. Kyla and Alyssa reverted back to their original form, leaving the two exhausted on the ground. Both were shocked to see that they both knew how to fight, but they didn't complain. They just knew that they were the chosen ones; the warriors of peace, justice and love. A girl is then shown encased on a large crystal, opening her eyes. Major Events * This episode marks the beginning of the [[Starry Cosmic Love Precure!|''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!]] and the beginning of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series''. * Akiyama Kyla, Fujiwara Alyssa, Igarashi Mika, Galaxctia (silhouetted), Azelfu, King Eridanus and '''The One all appear for the first time. * The Cosmic Galaxy, Airen, Kiranihiska City and Amanatia Academy all appear for the first time. * Akiyama Kyla and Fujiwara Alyssa transform into Cure Forever and Cure Eternal for the first time. * Spatial Rend and Roar of Time are used for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Kyla/ Cure Forever * Fujiwara Alyssa/ Cure Eternal Guides * The One Death Empire * Galaxctia (silhouetted) * Azelfu Supporting Characters * King Eridanus * Hironaka Miyako * Igarashi Mika Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:PrincessAire